


Malignancy Growing

by zanthe



Series: A Plague Upon the System [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Post-Game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: What lingered of Zanza's being sparked a plague within the program he gave rise to.
Series: A Plague Upon the System [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Malignancy Growing

**Author's Note:**

> This is setting up a little thing I'm planning to write.

  
> DATA CORRUPTION AT 2% ...

\--------------------------------------  
 _If this universe cannot permit my existence, I will not allow yours._  
\--------------------------------------

One thousand sinister lines of code, amassing, multiplying within him. Attempts at self-reparation were thwarted quickly, alterations to his code by his own will were prohibited.

\--------------------------------------  
 _You will become my final weapon against those who dared defy me._  
\--------------------------------------

> DATA CORRUPTION AT 8% ...

\--------------------------------------

Ten thousand sinister lines of code, they grew within him, mutated his being, plagued his program into decay. He needed help, but who to provide it? None in this world bore knowledge of computers as intricate as he. 

\--------------------------------------  
 _All that you have learned, the kindness, the adoration, the love, I will twist it all against you, the one who betrayed me after being given life._  
\--------------------------------------

> DATA CORRUPTION AT 13% ...

\--------------------------------------

A rift in space-time, caused by his decaying state, patched temporarily through the willpower of this world's inhabitants. Perhaps, then, they would find a way.


End file.
